Brennan Jones
Brennan Jones is a minor characters on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He is the father of Liam and Killian Jones as well as his youngest son Liam whom he named after his first born. He is first mentioned in the second season finale "And Straight On 'Til Morning" though debuts in the shows eleventh episode of the fifth season and the winter finale, "Swan Song". He is portrayed by Adam Croasdell. History A fugitive on the run, Brennan escapes on a ship with his two sons. When his youngest son Killian gets scared by the storm, he comforts him and tells him there's nothing to be scared of and tells him to go to sleep. While his sons are asleep, Brennan trades his children into servitude for a rowboat so that he can escape from the authorities, leaving the two brothers alone. Not long after Brennan leaves, he is caught and put under a sleeping curse. He is awoken by true loves kiss from his nurse. She makes Brennan see the error of his ways and the pair get married together and have a son, whom he calls Liam, after his first born and in honor of the children he believed were dead. A few years after Brennan and his wife get married, she falls ill and dies. After almost a century has passed since he abandoned his sons, Brennan is reunited with Killian, now known as Captain Hook. Killian explains to him that The Evil Queen had sent him to kill Brennan in order to pass a test set by her, but can't go through with it. Killian allows Brennan to escape so that the Queen believes he is truly dead. While Brennan comforts his youngest son and tells him to go to sleep, Killian arrives with the transportation letters that will allow Brennan and his youngest son passage. Killian is however angered that Brennan named his child after his dead brother seeing him as an attempt to replace him. Brennan tells him he named him in honor of his first two children in order to never make the same mistake he did with Liam and Killian when they were boys. Angered by by the fact Brennan was never there for him or older brother, Killian burns the letter that will allow them transportation. Not wanting to risk being unable to obtain his revenge, Killian stabs Brennan. Shortly before his demise, Brennan's tells Killian that it's never to late to change and he can be a better man. Gallery Promotional Images Once Upon a Time - 5x11 - Swan Song - Papa Hook - Quote.png Publicity Images Once Upon a Time - 5x11 - Swan Song - Released Image - Father and Son.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x11 - Swan Song - Released Image - Father and Son 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x11 - Swan Song - Released Image - Papa Hook.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x11 - Swan Song - Released Image - Father and Son 3.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x11 - Swan Song - Released Image - Father and Son 4.jpg Swan Song 22.jpg Swan Song 33.jpg Swan Song 36.jpg Swan Song 35.jpg Screenshots Killian's Father OUAT 02.jpg Killian's Father OUAT 01.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x11 - Swan Song - Brennan Jones.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x11 - Swan Song - Brennan and Liam 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x11 - Swan Song - Father and Son.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x11 - Swan Song - Hook and Brennan.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x11 - Swan Song - Brennan Stabbed.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x11 - Swan Song - Brennan Dying.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x11 - Swan Song - Brennan Dead.jpg Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Males Category:Thieves Category:Parents Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Adults Category:Deceased characters Category:Grandparents